


Schiavo d'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna sta per diventare Decimo Boss dei Vongola e Gokudera vuole dimostrare la sua totale appartenenza al suo boss.





	Schiavo d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con un prompt dei vecchi p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: Gokudera Hayato/Tsunayoshi Sawada, "Le tue labbra hanno purgato le mie del loro peccato."

Schiavo d'amore  
  
  
  


Gokudera appoggiò la mano sul vetro e socchiuse gli occhi. Il vento che filtrava dall'infisso socchiuso gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi ai lati del viso. Si girò udendo dei passi. Vide Tsuna inciampare nel proprio mantello, accorse e lo aiutò a raddrizzarsi. Gli porse il braccio e gli sorrise, le gote leggermente rosee.

"Siete imbarazzato, Decimo?" domandò.

Le sue iridi erano rese color dello smeraldo dalle lenti a contatto.

Tsuna sorrise timidamente, ridacchiò poggiandosi al braccio dell'altro.

"Mi sento un po' ridicolo" ammise.

Gokudera si mise su un ginocchio, tenendo l'altro piegato. Gli prese la mano nella propria e sfiorò il dorso con le labbra.

"Decimo, siete splendido" mormorò. Alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo in viso.

"Mai vi fu un futuro Boss più perfetto" disse con voce calda.

Tsuna arrossì sentendo il volto accaldato, strinse un lembo del mantello facendolo ondeggiare e negò con il capo.

"E mai vi sarà uno più incapace di portare il mantello" mormorò.

Sorrise rivolto ad Hayato, chinò la schiena verso di lui con gli occhi socchiusi.

"P-però s-sono contento che ti piaccia".

"La vostra magnificenza è invisibile persino a voi, ma in questo momento rifulge, ve lo giuro" ribatté Gokudera. Si rialzò ritto e gli porse il braccio.

"Venite, vi conduco nelle vostre stanze. Lì potrete cambiarvi. Le prove della cerimonia, per oggi, si sono concluse" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna sospirò rilassando le spalle, si adagiò contro il braccio di Hayato con gli occhi chiusi.

"Meno male. Alle volte sembrano perfino più lunghe delle giornate a scuola!" si lamentò.

Gokudera lo condusse, camminando a passo cadenzato, fino alle sue stanze.

"Mi duole vi sentiate a disagio. Non è facile essere straniero nella mia terra" sussurrò e la sua voce tremò.

Chiuse la massiccia porta di ciliegio alle loro spalle.

"Mio padre, nonostante sia nativo di questi luoghi, li ha sempre trovati insopportabili. Vi si sente folle, perciò non oso immaginare quanto voi stiate male".

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle mugugnando, raggiunse il letto e vi salì sopra, i piedi non toccavano terra.

"Non è così esagerato. Tu fai di tutto per mettermi a mio agio, quindi mi sento sempre come a casa" rassicurò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro abbassando il capo.

"Dev'essere stato difficile per te crescere così, e anche per tuo padre. Io riesco a sopportare queste cerimonie assurde perché tu e gli altri ci siete sempre, ma non so che farei da solo".

Gokudera si sedette per terra, sul tappeto e gli sfilò le scarpe. Gli accarezzò i piedi delicatamente.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle arrossendo, tese le gambe poggiando la pianta del piede sul palmo di Hayato.

"T-tu... sei proprio sicuro di quello che fai?".

Gokudera gli sfilò lentamente i calzini di seta e gli baciò il dorso di uno dei due piedi.

"Non desidero altro. Morirei di mancanza, se non potessi più servirvi" rispose con voce calda.

Tsuna piegò il capo all'indietro, le ciocche castane gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso arrossato.

"Gokudera-kun? C'è un modo in cui posso farti sentire a casa?".

Deglutì, mosse appena i piedi.

"T-tu lo fai sempre".

Gokudera si sporse e gli slacciò i pantaloni, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"La tristezza che mi pervade sempre, che io la desideri o no, m'impedisce di dimostrarlo, ma...". Gli scese i pantaloni di velluto nero, accarezzandogli le gambe leggermente abbronzate.

"... con voi vicino mi sento sempre a casa" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna si strinse i bordi del mantello, affondando il capo fino al naso.

"Q-quindi... non ti faccio stare male?"

Si morse il labbro a sangue, dondolando piano le gambe.

"Tu... mi fai sentire al sicuro, protetto, e perfino ... perfino in grado di combattere... io... vorrei ricambiare".

Gokudera si sporse ancora di più, flettendo le gambe e fece scattare la chiusura dorata del mantello, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto.

Tsuna sobbalzò, gli strinse le braccia al collo e lo attirò contro di sé.

Gokudera gli cinse i fianchi con il braccio e lo cullò, adagiandoselo sul petto.

"Decimo, io desidero che voi siate sincero con me. Non è che vi siete lasciato rinchiudere solo per noi?" domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Gli passò l'altra mano tra le ciocche castane, larghe tre dita, scompigliandole.

"Non voglio farvi essere come un leone in gabbia. C'è già abbastanza gente che, prigioniera, allunga le mani verso il Cielo, destinata solo a soffrire". Aggiunse con voce roca.

Tsuna strinse le labbra, alzò il capo e gli strinse la maglia in pugno.

"Mi odieresti, se ti dicessi una cosa?" mormorò.

Gokudera gli sbottonò la camicia e negò con il capo.

"Non potrei mai odiarvi" rispose.

Tsuna si sfilò lentamente la camicia, prese un respiro.

"Quando ho saputo dei peccati dei Vongola, ho pensato che diventare Boss e distruggerli fosse la soluzione. Ora, io...".

Tremò leggermente, carezzò le spalle di Hayato con le dita.

"Io penso ... sia più importante liberare i Vongola... no, la mafia e tutti gli altri da quei peccati".

Gokudera gli accarezzò il petto con mano tremante, le sue iridi divennero liquide.

"Decimo, io sono un peccatore e un prigioniero" ammise. Strinse le labbra e volse lo sguardo.

"Io vi amo... e sono vostro".

Indietreggiò e si strinse un pugno al petto, rabbrividendo.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi, si mise in piedi e gli afferrò la mano.

"Io ... voglio che le persone siano libere. Le regole del nostro mondo ... possiamo cambiarle con le nostre mani".

Gokudera negò con il capo, si sedette nuovamente per terra e strinse a sua volta la mano di Tsuna.

"Non sono le regole del nostro mondo. Io sono uno schiavo per amore. Vi appartengo e allo stesso tempo agogno e aborro l'idea di essere liberato" ammise.

Tsuna si chinò verso di lui, aveva le gambe nude coperte di brividi di freddo.

"Se è così che sei fatto, devo accettarlo, però non vuol dire che debba essere così per sempre. Devi poter amare e essere libero, ecco".

"Con voi anche la sofferenza e la schiavitù mi sono care. Vi imploro, però, perdonate i miei peccati, anche se solo per una volta" lo supplicò Gokudera. Lo attirò a sé e lo abbracciò.

"Perdonate questo vostro prigioniero, io vi implorò" gemette.

Tsuna lo avvolse con le braccia facendolo aderire a sé, gli carezzò i soffici capelli argentei dolcemente.

"I-io... non ho bisogno di perdonarti. Ma se questo ti fa stare bene, ecco...".

Abbassò il capo per guardarlo, gli strinse la mano.

"Ci libereremo dai tuoi peccati, e da quelli degli altri, così che nessuno debba più chiedere perdono".

Gokudera si sfilò la cravatta e se la appoggiò accanto alla gamba. Si sbottonò la camicia rossa che indossava, lasciando scoperto il petto niveo.

"Le vostre parole sono così meravigliose e insperate. Voi, che potevate essere la condanna di questo mondo, avete deciso di esserne la salvezza" mormorò. Si sfilò le scarpe e si slacciò i pantaloni.

"Ed io non so come ringraziarvi". Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e sorrise, con le labbra tremanti.

Si sfilò la camicia e si abbassò i pantaloni.

Gli abbassò i boxer e fece lo stesso con i propri, erano di flanella.

"Non avrei mai creduto che il mio carceriere, fosse anche il mio salvatore". Si legò i polsi con la cravatta e glieli porse.

Tsuna sciolse il nodo della cravatta, osservò la pelle leggermente rosata e aderì al petto nudo dell'altro con il proprio abbronzato.

"Ne saremo i salvatori. Non posso, né devo, farlo da solo" mormorò.

Lo baciò dolcemente, intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'altro.

Gokudera ricambiò il bacio e si portò le mani di Tsuna ai fianchi. Strinse e si stese, traendolo con sé, continuando a baciarlo. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato e lo fece accomodare seduto sul proprio ventre.

Tsuna avvampò, guardò verso il basso e gli poggiò le mani sul petto.

"Cosa... cosa vuoi che faccia?" sussurrò.

"Io desidero unirmi a voi, ma ditemi se volete possedermi o permettermi di congiungermi a voi in altro modo" sussurrò Gokudera. Si passò la mano sul petto, accarezzandosi la linea dei muscoli.

Tsuna si morse il labbro, si chinò su di lui e gli carezzò le gambe.

"V-vuol dire... che vuoi io... io ti...".

Deglutì, spinse piano il bacino contro quello dell'altro avvampando.

Gokudera gli accarezzò delicatamente i glutei.

"Anche il contrario sarebbe di uguale intensità, per me" rispose con voce sensuale.

Tsuna deglutì, sorrise timidamente e si strofinò contro il corpo dell'altro. Gli prese le mani e se le portò ai fianchi.

"Guidami" mormorò.

"Poggiate le vostre labbra su di me e toccatemi, mio signore. Lasciatevi guidare dai miei movimenti e assecondateli o ditemi se ne desiderate altri" rispose Gokudera. Lo penetrò con l'indice e mosse il dito su e giù.

"Non vi è nulla di più caro, per me, di voi". Aggiunse, muovendo il dito più velocemente. Avvertiva un bruciore al bassoventre.

Tsuna si tese, tremò leggermente e deglutì. Si chinò, gli baciò delicatamente il petto muovendo il bacino verso di lui.

Gokudera lo preparò, muovendo pian piano l dito e aggiunse anche il medio. Lo sentì gemere e fece scivolare fuori le dita.

Lo penetrò delicatamente ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù.

"Spero che così, ogni cosa di me, ogni sentimento, vi raggiunga, Decimo" esalò. Iniziò a prenderlo con più forza, muovendo il bacino verso di lui.

Tsuna ansimò, si puntellò con le ginocchia e mosse il bacino verso di lui. Gli leccò il petto, andando a stringergli le mani.

Gokudera ansimò, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo.

"Ricevete anche la mia anima..." mugolò. Strinse gli occhi, il sudore gli scese lungo il viso. Strofinò la testa sul pavimento e gemette di piacere.

Si sporse fino a curvare leggermente la schiena, entrando di più dentro Tsuna.

Tsuna gemette, gettando il capo all'indietro, sentiva l'erezione pulsare ed era arrossato. Baciò Hayato, stringendosi a lui.

"Tutto quello che mi doni... ti apparterrà per sempre, come me" mormorò, roco.

Gokudera iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, continuando a prenderlo.

Tsuna gli andò incontro con foga crescente, ansimando con forza. Emise un gemito più acuto e venne, piegandosi.

Gokudera continuò a prenderlo, gli lasciò andare il membro e lo spinse contro di sé, premendogli la schiena. Strinse gli occhi, rabbrividendo e venne a sua volta.

Si stese nuovamente sul pavimento, allungò le gambe e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono.

Strinse a sé Tsuna con entrambe le braccia e scivolò fuori di lui.  
"Le tue labbra hanno purgato le mie dal loro peccato" sussurrò.

Tsuna gli si stese sopra, con il fiato corto. Si sporse, lo baciò dolcemente e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, stringendogli la mano.

"Ti amo anche io, Hayato" mormorò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQuyNhoXzmg.


End file.
